Talk:Miyamoto Order
This order makes total sense to me. I don't see why people don't just believe Nintendo, I mean they make the f$%@in games. We should just believe them. Well then why does the manual for aLttP say that it expands on the backstory of the originals? Fused Shadow 03:46, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Miyamoto says he has a master document somewhere and he hasn't made it public yet, if there is a Zelda timeline then whatever he says is true about the timeline and he's the god damn creator yknow. Without his ideas we wouldn't even be arguing about this stuff.--RapidRocker 17:14, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I think this timeline could actually work if you add a new generation of Link and Zelda. In Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, it is implied that Gannon could be resurrected with Link's blood. So, some time after Zelda II, it is possible he married one of the Princess Zelda's he's freed and they have a girl child. He follows the tradition and names her Zelda. Eventually, one of Gannon's followers makes good on killing Link, or at least getting enough of his blood, and revives Gannon. And the Link of A Link to the Past was born at least after the events of the original Legend of Zelda and is one of many kids who were named in honor of the hero. And he wears the green outfit because he's a kid playing like the great hero. Or you could even throw in a hundred year gap if you want between reviving Gannon with the blood of the Link from the first two game and the events of A Link to the Past. I mean, multiple Zelda's and Links are pretty much a given with the massive gaps between some of the games, so why not one more set? - William And as far as more back story question goes, you get more info told about the whole "imprisoning war." And yes, manuals for games do use little technicalities in how they word things to make the game seem even more interesting all the time so I don't think making it seem like a prequel when it wasn't is beneath the advertising aspect of the manual. The new Miyamoto order I just added the new Miyamoto order from 1999 on this page, but someone removed it. It was found in a Japanese magazine with an interview with Miyamoto earlier this year. He basically said TWICE in the same interview that the order went from Ocarina of Time - A Link to the Past- the NES games. This is the order of the classic games. Next time I add something to this site from an interview with a developer, DON"T REMOVE IT!!!(this goes to everyone here) Especially when there is a source available. Not to mention that order is also on the back of both A Link to the Past boxes and the official players' guide. --Ganonlord6000 (talk) 16:08, June 30, 2010 (UTC)